Fairy Tail: My Gender bender Version
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: Bagaimana Jika: Lucy dan yang lain adalah laki - laki. dan Natsu dan yang lain perempuan.Bagaimana jika Lucy adalah S class mage di Fairy Tail. Bagaimana jika Lucy yang menolong Natsu di hargeon.
1. Chapter 0

Dislaimer I'm not own Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail: Gender Bender Version

Chapter 0

Seorang anak laki – laki berambut pirang berusia delapan tahun sedang berlari. Di ikat pinggangnya terdapat tiga kunci emas celestial. Anak laki – laki tersebut berlari memasuki daerah hutan dan pegunungan. Setelah anak laki – laki itu lelah berlari, ia mengganti langkah – langkah larinya menjadi langkah – langkah jalan cepat.

Ia terus berjalan cepat hingga ia sampai di pinggir tebing. Anak itu menengok ke bawah dan melihat seekor naga bersisik emas. "Seorang anak manusia? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya naga dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku, aku baru saja kabur dari rumah dan banyak orang jahat mengejarku." Kata anak tersebut dengan nada ketakutan. Naga itu menyadari kunci celestial di pinggang anak tersebut. "Kau seorang celestial mage? Siapa namamu?" tanya naga tersebut. "Luke, Luke Heartfilia"jawab Luke.

"Kau anak dari Layla"kata Naga tersebut.

"Kau kenal ibuku? Siapa namamu?"balas Luke.

"Aku Celes. Celestial Dragon. Layla teman baikku"kata Celes.

"Benarkah,?" kata Luke polos.

"Luke maukah kau mempelajari Dragon slayer magic art?" tanya Celes.

"Tapi aku celestial mage. Apakah aku masih memanggil teman - temanku ?"tanya Luke.

"Teman?"tanya Celes bingung.

"Roh celestial"balas Luke.

"Tentu masih bisa memanggil mereka, bahkan aku akan mengajarkan cara memaksimalkan energy sihirmu." Jelas Celes. Langsung saja Luke menanggukan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Naiklah ke punggungku. Kita akan ke gua tempat aku tinggal"kata Celes sambil merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan Luke naik ke atas punggungnya.

Celes membawa Luke ke sebuah lembah. "Luke kita sudah sampai"kata Celes.

"Kita ada dimana?" tanya Luke.

"Lembah Dragonia. Kau akan tinggal dan berlatih disini. Ayo aku kenalkan pada naga yang lain"kata Celes dengan nada keibuan.

"Celes, kau kembali"kata seekor naga dengan sisik putih.

"Idiot"balas Celes ketus.

"Selamat siang Celes"salam seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang yang berdiri dipunggung naga putih tersebut.

"Ah Stacy, aku kenalkan pada anak didikku. Luke Heartfilia"kata Celes. Luke membungkukkan badan tanda memberi hormat. " Halo Luke, Aku Stacy Eucliffe dan Ini ayahku Wesselogia, Light Dragon (Benerin kalau aku salah ejaannya )"sapa Stacy ceria.

"Cih kalian ribut sekali. Ada apa?" kata seekor naga yang kali ini bersisik hitam. "Rovilda, Celes membawa dragon slayernya"kata Stacy bersemangat.

"Aku tidak tertarik"jawab Rovilda yang berdiri di punggung naga hitam tersebut.

"Luke, Ini skiadrum, Shadow Dragon dan anak angkatnya Rovilda Cheney"kata Celes mengenalkan.

"Selamat siang"kata Luke sopan.

"Luke ayo kita bermain bersama"ajak Stacy.

"TIDAK BOLEH"kata ketiga naga tersebut berbarengan.

"Kau harus latihan Luke. Ayo"kata Celes membimbing Luke menuju bukit.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm not own Ft

* * *

Chapter 1

Celes cukup terkejut pasalnya, Luke bisa menguasai semua teknik yang ia ajarkan. Celes dan kedua naga yang lain duduk memperhatikan para anak angkat mereka. Luke sedang memperban kaki Stacy karena Weisselogia agak keras mengembleng Stacy sementara itu, Rovilda duduk disamping Stacy.

Seusai Luke memperban kaki Stacy, Ia memberikan ciuman kecil di perbannya membuat wajah Stacy tersipu malu. Ketiga naga yang menyaksikan tersebut hanya tersenyum. "Luke waktunya tidur"kata Celes.

"Ya bu"balas Luke. Sudah tiga tahun Luke memanggil Celes ibu. Awalnya Celes cukup terkejut, namun ia menjadi terbiasa dengan panggilan tersebut.

Luke pun tidur didekat dan Rovilda pun tertidur disebelah kiri dan kanan Luke. "Celes, kau yakin akan melakukannya besok?" tanya Skiadrum.

"Aku harus melakukannya,Luke berhasil menguasai seluruh teknik yang aku ajarkan. Aku juga harus kembali ke Dunia Naga"jelas Celes sedih.

"Sayangku,Celes jangan sedih"kata Weisselogia.

"Aku tidak sedih idiot"kata Celes sambil merentangkan salah satu sayapnya untuk menyelimuti Luke dan yang lain.

Keesokan harinya,

Celes membangunkan Luke saat matahari belum terbit. Ia membawa Luke dekat jalan keluar hutan. "Luke ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"kata Celes. Luke pun berkosentrasi mendengarkan.

" Kau sudah berhasil menguasai seluruh teknik yang aku ajarkan. Sudah waktunya kau pergi. Sekarang dengarkan kataku baik – baik" kata Celes.

Kota Clover,

Sudah tiga jam setelah, Celes melepaskannya untuk mandiri. Luke duduk di kursi stasiun kereta. Ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Fairy Tail Guild di Magnolia sekaligus mencari kunci celestial. Di tas Luke terdapat sebuah telur pemberian Celes.

Luke memeluk telur pemberian Celes sembari menunggu kereta. Tak sampai setengah jam, kereta yang ditunggu Luke sudah datang. Sebelum Luke menaikinya ia terlihat melakukan sesuatu setelah itu ia dengan senang hati menaiki kereta tersebut.

Perjalanan menuju kota Magnolia memakan waktu lima jam. Selama diperjalanan ia terus memeluk telur berwarna emas pemberian Celes. Ia juga mulai merindukan Stacy dan Rovilda. Terkadang Luke juga membaca buku yang diberikan Celes untuk memperdalam pengetahuannya tentang kehidupan Naga.

Magnolia,

Langit sudah mulai gelap, saat Luke tiba di kota Magnolia, kota dimana Fairy Tail Guild berada. Dengan hati riang ia berlari menuju Guild.

A/N: Oke, siapa pasangan Luke dalam cerita ini? aku belum bisa mutusin. Ada saran ?


	3. Chapter 2

I'm not own Ft

Chapter 2

Timeskip, tujuh tahun kemudian,Hargeon.

Luke sekarang berusia 17 tahun. Tanda guildnya berwarna biru dan berada pundak kiri. Luke adalah s – class setelah Eric Scarlet. Patner Luke adalah Artemis, Exceed pemberian dari Celes.

Luke baru saja menyelesaikan misi s – class dengan jangka waktu satu tahun. "Luke – san, kita beristirahat disini?" tanya Artemis, Exceed dengan kulit berwarna biru laut.

"Ya Artemis, lagipula aku dengar ada kunci celestial disini"jelas Luke. Luke dan Artemis pun mengunjungi satu – satunya toko sihir yang ada di situ.

"Ah selamat datang"kata penjaga toko tersebut.

"Selamat siang. Apakah kau menjual kunci celestial?"tanya Luke.

"Tentu saja ada. Bukankah kau Celestial Prince?"kata penjaga toko tersebut. Luke hanya tersenyum. "Errr boleh aku melihat kunci celestial?" tanya Luke.

"Maaf, tentu saja"kata penjaga toko tersebut sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak.

"Ah kunci perak canis minor. "kata Luke begitu membuka kotak yang disodorkan penjaga toko tersebut.

"Berapa harganya" tanya Artemis.

"Kau yakin ingin membelinya? Aku kira kau ingin mencari kunci emas. "kata Penjaga toko tersebut.

"Aku seorang celestial wizard jadi aku mencari seluruh kunci, Jadi berapa harganya?"tanya Luke.

"Hanya 20.000 jewel"kata penjaga tersebut.

"Berapa?" tanya Luke sekali lagi

"20.000 Jewel"jawab penjaga tersebut.

"Bisa discount?" kata Luke sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, 18.000 jewel."kata penjaga tersebut.

"15.000" balas Luke.

"18.000"balas penjaga toko tersebut.

"15.000" kata Luke

"18.000 mau atau aku tidak menjualnya "kata penjaga tersebut.

"Oke, 18.000"kata Luke sambil membuka dompetnya.

Sementara itu, di stasiun.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pink yang panjang terurai. Ia sedang terduduk lemas. "Aku tidak akan naik kereta lagi." Keluh gadis itu. "Kau selalu bilang seperti itu Natsumi."kata Happy, Exceednya yang berwarna biru.

"Apakah dia baik – baik saja?" tanya petugas kereta api tersebut.

" saja, dia sudah biasa seperti ini"kata Happy sementara itu Natsumi masih terlihat lemas.

"Ayo, Natsumi sebentar lagi keretanya akan berangkat"kata Happy yang sudah keluar dari kereta sambil membawa barang – barang, sedangkan Natsumi masih berada didalam kereta. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, kereta pun berangkat dengan Natsumi masih berada didalam kereta."Happy tolong aku" teriak Natsumi.

"Aye, Keretanya sudah berangkat."kata Happy.

Luke dan Artemis berjalan menyusuri kota Hargeon. Saat mereka berdua berjalan, Luke dan Artemis mendengar gosip atau kabar burung mengenai Salamander sedang berada di Hargeon. "Luke apa mungkin Natsumi-san berada disini?" tanya Artemis.

"Aku tidak tahu juga."jawab Luke sambil menyenderkan badannya ke tembok.

Natsumi dan Happy sedang mencari makanan. "Ah itu Salamander" teriak salah seorang gadis senang.

"Salamander-sama" teriak yang lain.

"Mungkinkah itu Igneel"kata Natsumi yang langsung menuju tempat kejadian

"Aye sir" sahut Happy mengikuti Natsumi dari belakang.

"Igneel, "kata Natsumi sambil menerobos kerumunan.

"Halo gadis manis"kata seorang pria yang berdiri ditengah kerumunan itu. Wajah Natsumi langsung memerah. 'Wha… apa yang terjadi kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Hei, Siapa kamu?" tanya Luke tiba – tiba membuat, Natsumi kembali keadaan normal. "Aku Bora, sang Salamander,baiklah para gadis – gadis aku pamit dulu"kata Bora sambil menggunakan sihirnya.

"Luke?" kata Natsumi kaget.

"Yo" sapa Luke santai.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Natsumi. Tak berapa lama suara perut Natsumi. Luke hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku jelaskan sambil makan ya"kata Luke.

Rumah makan,

Luke memesan semua menu di rumah makan tersebut, yang langsung dihabiskan oleh Natsumi dan Happy. "Natsumi apa yang kau lakukan di Hargeon?"tanya Luke. "Aku mencari Igneel, ayahku"jawab Natsumi. "Dan Igneel itu adalah naga ?" kata Luke. Natsumi mengangguk. "Idiot, Naga mana mungkin ada dikota seperti ini" kata Luke bersweatdrop ria. Natsumi dan Happy kaget. Mereka berdua baru saja menyadari kebenaran kata – kata Luke.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?"tanya Natsumi.

" atau Salamander palsu tadi menggunakan sihir pemikat di cincinnya" jelas Luke.

"Luke-san tapi apa tujuan Bora menggunakan nama Salamander dan mengaku sebagai anggota Fairy Tail?" tanya Artemis.

"Aku tidak tahu"jawab Luke.

"Tapi Luke, sedang apa kau di Hargeon?" tanya Natsumi. Luke tersenyum kecil. " Aku baru saja menyelesaikan misiku. Aku mampir kesini sebelum kembali ke Magnolia besok."kata Luke.

Saat Luke dan Natsumi, menikmati makanan mereka. Mereka berdua dengan pendengaran mereka yang luar biasa, mendengar desas desus tentang Salamander palsu mengadakan pesta.

Mendengar hal ini, Luke dan Natsumi tersenyum tipis. Di kepala Luke sedang menyusun rencana.

Timeskip,Malam hari,

Luke dan Natsumi berdiri di tepi pelabuhan. Mereka berdua sedang melihat kapal dimana Bora mengadakan pesta. Wajah Natsumi terlihat pucat saat ia memikirkan kapal tersebut. "Jangan mulai merasa sakit hanya dengan memikirkannya "kata Happy.

"Ayo Natsumi,"kata Luke. Natsumi hanya menanggukan kepalanya. Happy dan Artemis mengembangkan sayapnya serta membawa Luke dan Natsumi.

Tiba – tiba saja, Natsumi terjatuh di atas kapal tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi? Siapa itu"kata orang – orang di atas kapal. Natsumi merasa tubuhnya lemas. "Natsumi tidak ada harapan" kata Luke.

"Happy,Artemis kalian bantu Natsumi. Turunkan aku disini"kata Luke. Artemis pun menjatuhkan Luke di laut. Luke mengambil salah satu kunci celestialnya. "Open the gate of water bearer. Aquarius"kata Luke yang memanggil salah satu Roh Celestialnya.

"Luke, kenapa memanggil aku saat aku sedang berkencan"kata Aquarius kesal. "Gomen, aku butuh bantuanmu Aquarius"kata Luke. Aquarius hanya mengangkat salah satu alis matanya. "Tolong hentikan kapal itu dan membawanya ke pinggir laut."kata Luke.

Aquarius pun menggunakan guci airnya dan mengarahkan ke kapal yang ditunjuk oleh Luke. Gelombang tsunami yang besar membawa kapal tersebut ke pinggir pelabuhan. "Hmph jangan ganggu kencanku dengan kekasihku. Lebih baik kau mencari seorang gadis untuk menjadi pacarmu "kata Aquarius sebelum kembali kedunia celestial.

"Aku tidak tertarik"jawab Luke yang langsung berenang menuju kapal tersebut berada. Dari kejauhan Luke melihat api keluar dari kapal itu. "Dasar gadis itu"komentar Luke.

"Lukeeeee" panggil Artemis.

"Aku disini"kata Luke. Artemis pun mengangkat Luke dan membawanya kepelabuhan.

"Jadi kau salamander dan anggota Fairy Tail?" tanya Natsumi. Luke melihat kejadian tersebut dari atas. "Jika kau anggota Fairy Tail, kenapa aku dan Luke tidak melihatmu di Guild" Kata Natsumi.

"Eh ?"komentar Bora.

"Gawat Bora. Mereka berdua anggota sesungguhnya dari Fairy Tail "kata salah satu anak buahnya.

"Dan gadis itu adalah Salamander yang sebenarnya"kata yang lain.

"Diam, "bentak Bora pada anak buahnya.

"Wing of Celestial dragon"kata Luke sambil melancarkan dragon slayer magic miliknya.

"Oi,Oi, Luke"kata Natsumi.

"Kau terlalu lama,Natsumi"kata Luke.

"Fire magic(aku lupa apa sihirnya Bora?)"kata Bora. Api shir milik Bora langsung dimakan habis oleh Natsumi.

"Roar of Fire Dragon"kata Natsumi mengeluarkan sihirnya membuat setengah kota hancur.

"Jeez, baru kali ini aku menghancurkan sesuatu"kata Luke.

"Oi ada orang disana ayo kita tangkap"kata salah seorang prajurit. "Crap, Ayo kaburrrrrr"kata Luke sambil menggandeng tangan Natsumi. "Aye sir"sahut Happy yang mengikuti Luke,Natsumi dan Artemis dari belakang.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm noy owning FT

Response Review :

Fara:Aku usahain ikutin dua" aku tulis di tempat yang gak ada Internet connectionnya. Huhuhu. Oke deh.

Mako-chan: itu'kan cirri khasnya

Misaki:Actionnya,chapter Macao Arc tunggu aja .

Hina Heartfilia:Natsu ya? Sorry udh kebanyakan NaLU story..

Keterangan:

Lucy/Luke

Natsu/Natsumi

Gray/Gracia

Loke/Luka

Mirajane/Mark

Elfman/Elver

Cana/Chris

Jellal/Jenny/Jennifer

Ultear/Ulraka

Nb: Ini charater Gender bender yg keluar di episode ini.

Chapter 3

Dewan Magic,Era

"Orang – orang idiot dari Fairy Tail itu melakukannya lagi, kali ini mereka menghancurkan setengah pelabuhan"kata salah seorang dewan.

"Fairy tail ya? Aku cukup menyukai mereka."kata Jenny. Seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut biru panjang serta tattoo di wajahnya.

"Fairy tail memiliki banyak penyihir yang hebat,bahkan legendaries"kata Yajima. "Kurasa kita harus menerima yang baik juga yang buruk"lanjutnya.

Magnolia,Fairy Tail Guild.

Natsumi beserta Happy dan Luke juga Artemis, telah sampai di pintu Guild. "Akhirnya kita sampai juga"komentar Luke. Tiba – tiba saja, Natsumi menendang pintu sambil berkata "Kami pulang".

"Selamat datang Natsumi, kau menghancurkan setengah pelabu…"belum selesai orang itu berbicara, Natsumi sudah menendang wajahnya. "Kau salah memberikan informasi"kata Natsumi. "Itu hanya rumor idiot"

"Kau lebih pantas menjadi laki – laki Natsumi"kata Luke.

"Aye, Natsumi kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu"kata Happy, namun detik berikutnya ia sudah menjadi bola pin ball.

Dengan kericuhan yang ditimbulkan oleh Natsumi, pertengkaran yang sering terjadi di Fairy Tailpun dimulai. "Huh,jadi Natsumi sudah pulang"kata seorang gadis berambut panjang sepinggang yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. "Gracia, bajumu"kata Chris seorang peminum berat di alcohol."Para gadis ini di guild benar – benar tidak sopan."kata Chris sebelum meminum beernya langsung dari drum.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri"kata Luke.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi, kalian sungguh wanita"kata Elver.

"Mereka memang wanita"kata Luke.

"Sebagai seorang wanita sejati,kita bertarung dengan menggunakan tinjunya"kata Elver dengan bangga, namun Gracia dan Natsumi secara bersamaan meninjunya.

"Ara, kau sudah kembali Luke"kata Mark.

"Yo Mark. Aku pulang"sapa Luke.

"Selamat datang"sahut Mark. Mark Strauss adalah model pria yang paling populer saat ini, bersama dengan Luke dan Eric mereka bertiga memiliki julukan 'The Trio Prince'.

"Mark, haruskah kita menghentikan mereka?" tanya Luke.

"Tidak perlu"kata Mark sebelum tubuh Elver menimpanya. "Bukankah menyenangkan"

"Mark" teriak Luke khawatir.

Di salah satu sisi, Luka, sedang duduk di apit dua orang pemuda. "Jeez kalian ini selalu berisik"kata Luka namun dahinya terkena lemparan gelas. "Maaf aku akan bergabung untuk kalian"kata Luka pada para pria yang menemaninya. "Hati – hati Luka-chan".

Di Bar, Chris mulai merasa terganggu. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan kartu tarotnya bersiap akan menggunakan sihirnya."Aku tidak bisa minum dengan tenang"kata Chris. Di lain sisi, Gracia juga bersiap dengan sihirnya, "Sekarang kalian telah melakukannya" kata pun mengubah tangan kanannya menjadi tangan monster. "Kalian pembuat masalah" sahut Luka yang menyentuh cincin sihirnya. Natsumi membuat api di kedua kepalan tangannya.

"Ya ampun. Kalian ingin menggunakan sihir?kata Luke. Tangan kanannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Hentikan kekonyolan ini"kata seseorang dengan suara berat membuat semua orang kecuali Natsumi menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Kyaaa, semua orang takut padaku"kata Natsumi dengan percaya . sesosok raksasa menginjaknya. "Ah Master kau sudah pulang"kata Mark.

"Tadaima Master"kata Luke

"Ah Luke kau sudah kembali"kata Master Makarov sebelum mengecilkan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia loncat ke tingkat dua. "Kalian semua melakukannya lagi , membuat dewan sihir marah padaku. Natsu kau menghancurkan setengah pelabuhan. Chris kau diusir dari semua bar. Luka kau merayu putra duke saat dalam misi. Ya ampun tapi lupakan dewan sihir"kata Master Makarov sambil membakar document di tangannya dan melemparkannya sehingga Natsumi memakannya. "Sihir adalah kekuatan yang tidak memiliki alasan dan untuk itu kita harus tetap menjaga semangat kita karena kita adalah penyihir dari Fairy Tail Guild" lanjutnya yang di sambut gegap gempita oleh semuanya.

Line Break

Natsumi sedang berdiri di depan papan perkerjaan. Ketika Romeo bertanya pada Master mengenai ayahnya. "Mark apa perkerjaan yang di ambil oleh Macao"tanya Luke

"Mengalahkan Vulcan di gunung Hakobe"jawab Mark. Segera saja Luke dan Artemis menuju Gunung Hakobe yang disusul oleh Natsumi dan happy.

Gunung Hakobe.

Salju menyelimuti gunung ini, tidak menyurutkan langkah Luke dan Natsumi. "Luke aku kedinginan"keluh Artemis yang dipeluk Luke.

"Sabar ya, hmm tunggu sebentar"Luke mengambil salah satu kunci celestialnya. "Open the gate of great clock, Horologium"kata Luke. Roh jam pun muncul dihadapan Luke. "Horologium, tolong artemis dan happy sambil meletakan dua exceed tersebut didalam Horologium.

"Oi Luke, kita tidak melihat Vulcan "kata Natsumi. Luke hanya menghela nafas."Tenang Natsumi, dengan adanya kau disini pasti mereka akan datang"kata Luke

"Haha apa maksudnya?"balas Luke bingung.

"Seorang gadis"kata seekor Vulcan tiba – tiba.

"Itu yang aku maksudkan"kata Luke.

"Oi Vulcan Dimana Macao?" teriak Natsumi.

"Idiot"kata Luke yang langsung berdiri di depan Natsumi. "Gadis milik itu ku"kata Vulcan itu senang..

"Uh, Mr Vulcan dia bukan milik siapa pun"kata Luke berusaha meluruskan.

"Tidakkk. Dia milikku"kata Vulcan.

"Aku bukan"teriak Natsumi.

"Seharusnya kau bangga. Kau di digilai oleh Vulcan "komentar Luke. "Apa katamu?"balas Natsumi.

"Mr tapi kau harus melewati aku dulu sebelum mengakuinya"kata Luke yang bersiap dalam posisi bertarung.

Luke mengambil salah satu kunci emasnya "Open the gate of golden bull,Taurus"kata Luke.

"Anda memanggilku? Ah Nona Natsumi tubuhnya sangat sempuna"kata Taurus.

"Dasar mesum" teriak Natsumi pada Taurus yang sedang mengagumi bentuk tubuh Natsumi. "Tidak gadis itu milikku"kata Vulcan itu marah.

"Apa katamu, Tubuh nona Natsumi milikku"kata Taurus dan pertengkaran pun menyentuh pundak Natsumi. "Natsumi kau harus bangga karena akhirnya ada juga yang memperebutkanmu. Sebagai seorang teman aku terharu"kata Luke.

"Apa maksudmu?"keluh Natsumi.

Beberapa menit kemudian,Vulcan tersebut berhasil meng. K. O. Taurus. "Claw of Celestial dragon"teriak Luke. Luke menyerang Vulcan dengan mencekik lehernya dan membantingnya ke tanah.

Tiba – tiba saja Vilcan berubah menjadi Macao. "Kemampuan Take over?, Oi Macao kau tidak apa – apa"tanya Luke . Ia membantu Macao berdiri." Aku berhasil mengalahkan 19 Vulcan tapi diambil alih oleh yang ke 20"kata Macao.

"Ayo kita pulang. Romeo sudah menunggumu"ajak Natsumi. Luke dan Macao menganggukan kepalanya bersamaan .

Fajar mulai terbenam saat Luke dan lainnya tiba di Magnolia. Romeo sedang duduk dan menangis ketika Macao menghampirinya. "Papa aku ,minta maaf "kata Romeo sambil terisak – isak. "Tidak perlu. Lain kali jika ada anak lain yang mengejek mu, katakan begini apakah ayah kalian bisa mengalahkan 19 vulcan "kata Macao bangga.

Luke dan Natsumi hanya tersenyum, sebelum mereka kembali ke guild."Arigatou Luke-nii dan Natsumi-nee, kau juga Happy dan Artemis"teriak Romeo.

Luke hanya melambaikan tangannya.


	5. Chapter 4

I'm not own Ft

* * *

Chapter 4

Apartemen Luke,

Luke sedang menikmati secangkir kopi dan sepotong kue buatan Artemis di ruang makan. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kontraknya dengan Nikola AKA Plue. Luke memiliki empat kunci emas zodiac serta tiga kunci perak.

Setelah ia membantu Macao. Luke memutuskan untuk beristirahat dari perkerjaannya sebagai S class. "Ah.. tenangnya "komentar Luke sambil menyeruput tehnya, namun ketenangan itu terganggu karena kedatangan gadis berambut pink beserta exceednya. "Haloo Luke" sapa Natsumi dari luar jendela

"Ha…, apa yang kau lakukan disini Natsumi? Dan lagi kenapa tidak menggunakan pintu" tanya Luke kaget.

"Kau tidak pergi ke misi,Luke?"tanya Natsumi. Luke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku lelah. Ada apa Natsumi?" tanya Luke sekali lagi.

"Aku ingin membentuk team denganmu"kata Natsumi polos. Luke mengangkat salah satu alis matanya,curiga. "Kau sudah mengambil perkerjaan ya"tebak Luke.

"Errrrr… tolong lakukan misi bersamaku. Aku butuh kamu Luke"kata Natsumi sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Coba aku liat form misinya" Kata Luke. Natsumi pun menyerahkan kertas misi pada Luke. Setelah beberapa saat Luke membacanya dan Natsumi tanpa diminta pun telah duduk dihadapanya. "Jadi Natsumi, kau butuh bantuanku, karena kau butuh seseorang untuk menjadi butler."kata Luke sambil menatap tajam ke arah Natsumi.

"Baik, Temui aku di guild besok. Sekarang keluar dari rumahku, aku mau tidur"kata Luke tegas. Natsumi pun keluar melalui jendela bersama Happy. "Pakai pintu, kau ini perempuan"teriak Luke kesal. Setelah kepergian Natsumi, Luke pun mengatur tempat tidur untuk Artemis yang bisa tidur disofa dekat perapian, Ia membuka kaosnya dan tidur dengan bertelanjang dada. "Selamat tidur Luke" salam Artemis.

"Selamat tidur juga Artemis"balas Luke sambil tersenyum.

Luke berbaring di tempat melayang pada dua gadis masa kecilnya. "Aku harap kalian baik – baik saja"bisik Luke sebelum tertidur pulas.

Keesokan harinya,

Cahaya matahari memasuki jendela kamar Luke, membangunkan sang empunya kamar. Luke membuka matanya, namun ia langsung menyadari bahwa seseorang tidur disebelahnya. Seorang gadis berambut pink tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Natsumi bangun, jelaskan kenapa kau tidur di sebelahku "kata Luke namun yang bersangkutan masih dengan nyenyaknya tidur. Hal itu membuat urat nadi Luke membesar karena kesal. "Natsumi, kalau tidak bangun, nanti kehabisan makanan "kata Luke dalam usaha membangunkan gadis dengan rambut pink tersebut.

Setelah berbagai macam cara Luke untuk membangunkan sang putri tidur yang tidak diinginkan kehadirannya di tempat tidurnya itu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi mandi. Dengan kesal Luke memasuki kamar mandi. Sementara Luke tengah mandi. Natsumi pun terbangun dengan nyenyaknya. "Pagi Luke"sapa Natsumi yang tidak menyadari Luke tidak ada disebelahnya.

"Huh? Luke?"kata Natsumi yang merasa sapaanya yang tidak dijawab, mencari Luke dari sudut matanya. Natsumi pun mencari Luke didalam rumah.

"Luke pagiiiiii"sapa Natsumi yang tanpa permisi memasuki kamar mandi dimana Luke sedang mandi.

"NATSUMI KELUARRRRR"teriak Luke kesal sambil melempar barang – barang yang ada di kamar mandi. "Jez tidak perlu berteriak"kata Natsumi santai.

Setelah Luke selesai mandi yang disusul Natsumi giliran mandi. Akhirnya Luke dan Natsumi pun pergi ke guild bersama – sama dengan Artemis juga Happy. Luke mengenakan topi berwarna biru. "Luke kenapa kau mengapa kau mengenakan topi?"tanya Natsumi yang langsung melepas topi Luke membuatnya panik. "Na… Natsumi kembalikan"kata Luke.

"Kyaaa itu tuan Luke"kata salah seorang gadis di pinggir jalan.

"Tuan Luke nikahi aku"kata gadis yang lain.

"Sial, Artemis tolong bawa aku ke guild" pinta Luke yang langsung di sanggupi oleh exceednya tersebut.

"Oi Luke"panggil Natsumi.

"Maaf kita ketemu di guild " jawab Luke yang langsung terbang menuju Guild.


	6. Chapter 5

Virgo: Virgil

Duke: Duchess

I'm not own ft

* * *

Chapter 5

Setelah Luke dan Natsumi memberitahu Mark mengenai misi mereka, Luke dan Natsumi pun berangkat menuju kita shirotume menggunakan kereta api. Sepanjang perjalanan tersebut merupakan neraka bagi Natsumi dikarenakan motion sicknessnya. "Nee Luke kenapa kau tidak mabuk kendaraan padahal kau juga seorang dragon slayer"tanya Happy.

"Itu karena Luke menggunakan troia pada dirinya sendiri"jawab Artemis.

"Gu…na…kan pa..da..ku"pinta Natsumi.

"Aku tidak bisa Natsumi" balas Luke.

"Kena..pa?"tanya Natsumi yang kemudian muntah lagi.

"Hanya Sky Dragon Slayer yang bisa menyembuhkan orang lain, aku hanya bisa menggunakannya untuk diriku sendiri"jelas Luke.

Setelah mereka menempuh waktu perjalanan selama satu jam, Natsumi dan Luke pun tiba di kota tujuan mereka. "Natsumi, kau dan Happy cari saja makanan dulu. Aku dan Artemis ada yang harus aku kerjakan"kata Luke yang kemudian pergi bersama Artemis.

"Ayo Happy kita cari makanan"ajak Natsumi.

"Aye"sahut Happy.

Di sebuah restoran, Natsumi dan Happy menikmati makan siang mereka. "Happy sisakan Luke bagian lemaknya"kata Natsumi mengingatkan.

"Sejak kapan aku suka lemak" kata Luke tiba – tiba .

"Luke ayo ma…kan"kata Natsumi yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata – katanya karena kaget melihat penampilan Luke.

Bagaimana tidak, Rambut Luke yang biasa tidak diikat sekarang menjadi diikat rapi serta Luke mengenakan Tuxedo berwarna hitam lengkap dengan sarung tangan dan dasinya.

"Luke?" komentar yang keluar dari bibir Natsumi.

"Lebih baik kita bertemu dengan klien sekarang" ajak Luke yang disetujui oleh Natsumi.

Rumah Mr Kaby.

Natsumi dan Luke duduk berhadapan dengan Mr Kaby. "Perkerjaan yang aku inginkan untuk kalian lakukan adalah menghancurkan buku yang bernama Daybreak dan imbalannya adalah 100.000.000 jewels"kata Mr Kaby.

"Ah maaf, sepertinya anda sangat ingin menghancurkan buku itu, kalau boleh tahu kenapa"tanya Luke yang sangat heran kenapa hanya menghancurkan buku imbalannya sebanyak itu. "Buku itu sangat berbahaya dan banyak rahasia" jawab Mr. Kaby. "Baiklah aku sangat bersemangat. Dimana buku itu sekarang?"tanya Natsumi bersemangat. "Di kediaman Duchess Everlue"jawab Mr Kaby.

Luke,Natsumi,Happy dan Artemis berdiri didepan Everlue mansion. "Aku akan mencoba masuk sekarang, Artemis tunggu disini"kata Luke yang berjalan menuju gerbang mansion.

"Permisi"salam Luke.

"Ada tamu?" kata seseorang dari bawah tanah yang muncul ke permukaan. Luke terkejut, pasalnya orang yang tadi muncul dari tanah sebesar gorilla. Selain itu, Luke juga merasakan sesuatu yang familiar dan aneh dari orang itu.

"Ada perlu apa?"tanya orang yang berpakain seperti butler tersebut.

"Katanya Duchess Everlue mencari butler. Saya ingin mendaftar"jawab Luke dengan aktingnya yang cukup menyakinkan. "Salah seorang pelamar"kata seorang wanita.

"Nyonya, ada yang melamar. Tapi ia tidak tampan"kata pria tersebut. Mendengarkan kata – kata tersebut membuat urat dikepala Luke membesar.

"Kau benar Virgil. Usir dia"kata Duchess Everlue.

'Wanita ini memiliki selera yang cukup aneh, aku yang juga dikenal sebagai prince charming of Fairy Tail, Prince of Celestial juga pria yang pali diinginkan untuk dinikahi tahun ini disebut jelek'pikir Luke dengan harga diri yang terluka.

"Maaf kau di tolak"Kata Virgil. Luke pun kembali dengan langkah gontai.

Setelah rencana Natsumi dan Luke gagal. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menyelinap ke dalam Mansion. Saat di dalam mansion, Luke dan Natsumi memutuskan untuk berpencar. Di saat itulah Luke menemukan perpustakaan dengan bantuan Artemis, Luke pun menemukan buku yang dimaksud.

"Ah ini bukunya,Daybreak karangan Zakua Melon."Kata Luke. "Jadi akhirnya kau menemukannya juga ya. Serahkan padaku"kata Duchess Everlue.

"Tidak" balas Luke singkat.

"Virgil, dapatkan buku itu" perintah Duchess.

"Ya Nyonya."balas Virgil yang keluar dari tanah.

"Oi Natsumi, " panggil Luke. Natsumi pun datang dan menendang Virgil yang langsung pingsan.

"Natsumi aku ingin membaca buku ini, aku serahkan padamu urusan disini"kata Luke yang langsung pergi . Sesaat setelah Luke pergi Natsumi berhadapan dengan the vanish brother dari southern wolves.

Sementara itu, Luke berada di saluran pembuangan bawah tanah, Dengan menggunakan gale-force reading glasses ia membaca daybreak. Luke tidak menyadari bawah sang duchess mengintainya.

"Pemuda idiot serahkan buku itu"paksa Duchess yang keluar dari tembok.

"Tidak akan"kata Luke tegas.

"Kau yang memaksaku"balas Duchess. Ia pun menarik kunci celestial. "Open the gate of maiden,Virgil" panggil Duchess.

Virgil pun datang dengan Natsumi dipundaknya mabuk kendaraan. "Natsumi apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya Luke.

"Oi Luke aku tidak tahu"jawab Natsumi yang turun dari pundak Virgil.

"Natsumi kau urus Virgil,wanita tua ini biar aku yang urus"kata Luke.

Setelah mendapat mandat dari Luke, Natsumi pun menyerang Virgil secara terus menerus. "Kau mengurung Zakua Melon dan memaksanya menulis."kata Luke datar.

"Kau serahkan buku itu" kata Duchess.

"Tidak akan, open the gate of giant crab, Cancer"kata Luke. "Bagaimana model rambut yang kau inginkan ebi?"kata Cancer dengan dua gunting ditangan.

"Tidak sekarang. Lawan wanita itu"perintah Luke. Cancer pun berdiri pada posisi bertarung. Bersamaan dengan Natsumi yang menyerang Virgil dan Cancer yang menyerang Duchess of Everlue, mereka berdua berhasil mengalahkan musuh mereka.

"Sekarang ayo kita hancurkan bukunya"kata Natsumi.

"Tunggu Natsumi, aku ingin bertemu dengan "balas Luke.

Rumah

Luke menyerahkan Daybreak pada ."Kenapa kalian tidak menghancurkannya? Bukankah permintaan ku sudah jelas" kata Mr. kaby berusaha menahan emosinya. Luke tersenyum kecil. "Soal menghancurkan itu urusan gampang, apakah anda seudah pernah membaca buku ini sebelumnya ?" kata Luke.

"Aku tidak bisa membacanya. Ayahku membuat buku yang sangat buruk di akhir karirnya"kata Mr Kaby.

"Menurutku anda harus ini ayah anda yang menulis untuk anda."saran Luke. Mr. Kaby memandang Luke. Ia pun membuka lembar pertama buku tersebut. Saat itulah keajaiban terjadi Tulisan Daybreak pada buku tersebut berubah menjadi Dear Kaby. " Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Mr Kaby.

"Selain seorang penulia Zakua Melon dikenal juga, sebagai seorang penyihir. "jelas Luke. "Ia tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan keluarganya.

"Maaf, tapi uang untuk.."belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Luke segera mengangkat tangannya. "Tidak usah lagi pula kita tidak menghancurkan buku tersebut."kata Luke sambil tersenyum.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm not own Ft.

Erza : Eric.

* * *

Luke sedang duduk sambil menikmati segelas susu hangat di Fairy Tail Guild. Natsumi dan Gracia seperti biasa bertengkar. "Luke kau tidak mengambil perkerjaan?" tanya Mark. Luke tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mark. "Tidak,Mark. Aku lelah"jawab Luke sambil melihat Natsumi dan Gracia bertengkar.

"Luke,kenapa kau tidak mendekati Natsumi?" tanya Mark dengan 'Match maker' yang sudah menyala. Luke hanya terdiam. "Kau alasannya Mark"jawab Luke. Mark hanya terdiam. "Lagipula, dia bukan tipe ku"lanjut Luke sambil tertawa kecil.

Mark hanya memandang Luke dengan sedih. "Luke, waktunya kau yang memilih pekerjaan"kata Happy mengangetkan Luke dan Mark.

"Sejak kapan kita menjadi satu team?" tanya Luke dengan nada sarkastis.

"Sejak misi kemarin,"jawab Natsumi santai.

"Bukankah kamu hanya butuh seorang butler,Natsumi? Dan lagi aku memilih melakukan pekerjaan solo"balas Luke.

"Hahahahha kau di tolak kepala api"ejek Gracia.

"Gracia, bajumi" kata Luke dengan nada tegas. Gracia pun melihat tubuhnya yang sudah tidak memakai atasan hanya pakaian dalamnya saja, membuat wajah Gracia memerah dan segera mencari kausnya.

"Tuan Luke, bagaimana kalau membuat team cinta mala mini hanya kita berdua"kata Luka gadis berambut pirang yang sedang memeluk tangan Luke.

"Luka, aku sangat senang dengan tawaranmu tapi bukankah kau alergi dengan penyihir celestial"balas Luke sambil menujukkan kunci celestial yang ia miliki.

"Huh? Sepertinya cinta kita berakhir disini"kata Luka sambil berlari.

"Tidak pernah ada kita dari awal"keluh Luke.

"Luke, mau satu team denganku ?"tanya Gracia.

"Kau yakin Gracia?"balas Luke pada gadis berambut hitam yang memiliki penampilan tomboy itu.

Gracia menganggukan kepalanya namun kedua pipinya memerah. 'Dia manis ' pikir Luke.

"Tentu saja" jawab Luke Luke yang singkat itu seperti alunan musik di telinga Gracia. "Benarkah?" kata Gracia tidak percaya. Luke menganggukan kepalanya sekali lagi membuat Gracia tersenyum senang dan kedua pipinya memerah. Hal itu tentu saja dilihat oleh Chris dan Mark, sang duo match maker yang membuat rencana di otak mereka.

"Eric kembali" teriak Luka yang sudah kembali, membuat seisi guild terlihat nervous. Hanya Luke dan Mark yang terlihat santai. "Jeez, kenapa jadi tegang begini sih"kata Luke.

"Ara Ara, bukankah itu wajar Luke. Eric adalah orang yang paling tegas di fairy tail"balas Mark.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan, Eric yang sering di sebut sebagai 'King of Titania,King of Fairy Tail' terlihat membawa tanduk langkah yang Eric ambil terdengar seperti langkah – langkah raksasa bagi mereka, terutama, bagi Natsumi dan Eric yang sekarang sedang berpelukan satu sama lain.

Hal itu, terus berlangsung hingga Eric terlihat didepan pintu guild. "Ah Selamat datang kembali"sapa Mark.

"Yo, Eric"sapa Luke santai.

"Ah Aku kembali, Aku dengar kalian membuat masalah lagi"balas Eric membuat semua yang ada di guil berkeringat dingin.

"Eric apa yang kamu bawa?" tanya Luke penasaran.

"Tanduk monster yang aku kalahkan. Penduduk desa menghiasinya dengan batu permata. Mark, Apa master ada?" kata Eric.

"Master sedang ada pertemuan di kota Clover"jawab Mark.

"Begitu? Natsumi dan Gracia senang kalian begitu rukun. Aku butuh bantuan kalian berdua"kata Eric.

"Aye sir" jawab Natsumi.

"Tentu saja selama Luke ikut."balas Gracia.

"Huh Luke, well aku butuh bantuanmu juga. Kamu patner dengan Gracia?" kata Eric.

"Yeps, Perlu bantuan apa ?" tanya Luke.

"Akan aku ceritakan besok" jawab Eric.

"Oh, sepertinya team terkuat fairy taik sudah terbentuk"kata Mark.

"Tapi Eric, aku dan Gadis es itu tidak…"kata Natsumi yang tidak bisa melanjutkan kata – katanya karena tatapan Eric dan Luke yang memandang dengan aura kematian mereka berdua.


End file.
